


cause my baby's sweet as can be

by ace_corvid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Metamedia, Moving In Together, Social Media, This ones for you Elise, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, Youtuber AU, they're basically married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: Virgil and Roman are together in so many ways already, what's one more?Or at least, it would be that simple. If the entirety of their Youtube audience weren't along for the ride(standalone sequel to(i'd never) want once from the cherry tree. For Elise.)
Relationships: & background relationships, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 141





	cause my baby's sweet as can be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamelesslyPoetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyPoetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(i'd never) want once from the cherry tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404036) by [ace_corvid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid). 



> happy birthday Elise!!! you're a very good friend and i know you loved cherry tree, so even though i said i would literally never write anything for this universe again, i broke for you. hope ur happy and also enjoy your day!
> 
> its been a while since i've wrote any sanders sides so im a little rusty but heres to hoping, huh? im sure it'll be fine *sweats*
> 
> this fic does work as a standalone but it will probably be much more enjoyable if you read [(i'd never) want once from the cherry tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404036) first, as this is the fic where the relationship (and most of the characters in world roles) are established!
> 
> without further ado, enjoy!

Virgil sat awkwardly in front of the camera as Roman checked out his hair in it.

“You ready?” Roman asked as he flicked the rusty strands out of his face.

“Ready as I'll ever be, I think.” Virgil smiled. Roman caught his eye and grinned in return.

“We don't have to do this now, you know.” Roman's eyes were soft, even cast in the harsh glow of their lighting set up. “We don't owe the world anything. We can wait.”

It hit Virgil all over again, like it did every so often, just how much he loved the man in front of him. How he would always go out of his way to make sure Virgil was comfortable, how gentle he was, how passionate. His heart panged for a second before a dopey look made it's way onto his face.

“I know we can wait.” Virgil said, voice filled with adoration. “But I don't want to. I'm... I'm not scared.”

Ok, that might have been a little fib; but it was nothing being around Roman didn't help.

“Awesome.” Roman pressed a kiss chastely to Virgil's lips, and Virgil was near tempted to mess up Roman's hair all over again, to dig his hands into it. But they had a video to film, and there was really no reason to start any more fires than they were already going to.

“Roll the tape, Princey.” Virgil sighed fondly, forcing himself not to fidgit as Roman leaned over to the camera to start filming.

Important announcements always made him squirm.

**We have a surprise! | Life update! (VLOG #212)**

9,094,955 views

**Roman Prince** Subscribe 15M

Published on September 25 2020

**D.B. Cooper was a fucking idiot here's why | True Crime EP. 23 + ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

12,134,213 views

**Virgilant** Subscribe 17M

Published on August 27 2020

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god-

**Gay Disney Prince** ✓ **@OfficialRomanPrince**

@RomanPrincess my thoughts exactly

**I'm not a furry >:3 @KagemoriMichuwu**

ngl I honestly thought one of them had proposed then

**Lochness Monster enthusiast ✓ @Virgilant**

no❤

**Dastardly Dad ✓ @PattonCAKE**

I can't believe Roman is moving out!! Seeing all of his stuff all packed up like this is so sad :((

**Gay Disney Prince** ✓ **@OfficialRomanPrince**

@PattonCAKE exactly how long did it take for you to say 'oh well Logan can just come live with me' after I told you me and virgil were moving in together?

**Dastardly Dad ✓ @PattonCAKE**

@OfficialRomanPrince ❤ shut up ❤

Boxes.

Boxes everywhere.

Boxes as far as the eyes could see.

Virgil didn't remember having this much stuff before it was all packed up before his slightly wide eyes. And yet here it was, shoved into heineken boxes and cardboard alike- some plastic too. All scattered before him in a menagerie of everything he'd ever owned.

It was a strange feeling, and a stressful one at that.

He wasn't leaving until tomorrow, and there was even still packing left to do- his bare essentials he'd need to get ready in the morning, his pillows, his duvet, the like. It still had him in something of a pensive mood. How can an entire life fit into boxes?

The answer? It can't.

Virgil takes a second to stare at Logan. He's lived with his qpp for so long, the man feels like a part of him being torn away.

Logan stares back for a second, before smiling softly. As if reading Virgil's mind, he pulls the man into a strong embrace, softly kissing him on the forehead as he pulls back.

“Is your camera equipment in with the fragiles?” Logan asked with a sigh as his touch leaves Virgil. Connecting through logic and knowledge and subtle reassurances, as he's prone to do.

“Yeah. Maybe you should stick me in there with them.” Virgil muttered with a chuckle only boardering a little on hysterical.

“Virgil Ethan Tempest.” Logan said with a fierce gentleness. “You've never been fragile a day in your _life._ All I see is the strength of your namesake. You can absolutely do this. Now go doublecheck your room for anything you've missed.”

“Double check? For the 5 th  time?” Logan politely ignored the strain in Virgil's voice. “I think you mean quintuple check.”

“Oh get gone you meatloaf.” Logan batted him a way, and this time, Virgil's laugh is a little more real.

God. After all whats happened, he still hates change.

Roman _loved_ change.

Things could be new! And exciting! And that was so fun!

The future was filled with new horizons, and this was such a fun little step towards the sun. Of course it would be hard, but anything thats worth it always would be.

Besides, it wasn't as if Patton would become absent from his life just because they weren't living together anymore. They would still call and text and meet up and chat as they always had. It wasn't as if they'd become any less close, so what was the worry? There's no worry, everything is _fine._ Why would Roman be worried?

“I can hear you panicking from the kitchen.” Patton stated through the closed door.

“I'm not panicking, don't be ridiculous.” Roman scoffed, and he didn't have to be looking at Patton to know the other man was raising a very pointed eyebrow at him. (That's what he'd miss; that closeness they always had. Like they were reading eachothers mind.)

“Of course you're panicking; it's perfectly natural to be anxious about this sort of thing.” Patton tittered, walking into the room with a bowl of granola. He was also getting packed up still, as he was moving into Virgil and Logan's old apartment with Logan, since it was bigger and closer to Roman and Virgil's new place. “But you really don't need to be worried, Ro. It's a scary thing, but it's a scary thing worth doing, and you've done plenty of those.”

“I guess so.” Roman said, an aborted shrug making it's way through his shoulders. “But I'm not panicking so it's fine.”

“Naturally.” Patton's voice is fond as a comforting hand comes down on Roman's arm.

He'll miss this. But he wasn't lying when he said he was excited too.

**Local Emile Stan** ✓ **@ResidentInsomniac**

wishing best of luck to virgil on his moving in day!! and roman too I guess uwu

**Lochness Monster enthusiast ✓ @Virgilant**

@ResidentInsomniac it'd be pretty lucky if someone came to help up out remy, just saying

**Local Emile Stan** ✓ **@ResidentInsomniac**

@Virgilant wow yeah it probably would be!! manifesting those vibes for u sweetie!!

_ratatouille (2007):_

in all seriousness tho do you need me to come down and help you out?

_Viiiirgeeee:_

nah we should be good thanks

we got a pretty good moving company

and I think Janus mentioned he may come day and help out

_ratatouille (2007):_

your ex boyfriend offered to come help you move in with your new boyfriend?

really?

_Viiiirgeeee:_

I believe his exact wording was

'someone has to make sure you don't run away from this'

'and logans too soft on you'

_ratatouille (2007):_

HA

he's not wrong

_Viiiirgeeee:_

I KNOW WE GET IT IM A NIGHTMARE

_ratatouille (2007):_

nah ur not it'll be fine

u got this babes I have faith in u and I love u so much

this will all go smoothly I promise

_mr sandman man me a sand:_

if u break his heart i will _break your legs_

_turn your spine into a xylophone_

_and turn your cartileage into a tasty soup_

_virgil's little romeo:_

YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP THREATENING ME YKNOW

I LOVE HIM

WE'RE MOVING IN TOGETHER

_mr sandman man me a sand:_

_s l u r p_

_virgil's little romeo:_

LEAVE ME ALONE

**Lochness Monster enthusiast ✓ @Virgilant**

moving is so stressful why did I decide to do this

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

@Virgilant because you love Roman and you want to spend your life with him?

**Lochness Monster enthusiast ✓ @Virgilant**

@RomanPrincess no that can't be it

**hiss hiss bitch ✓ @DeceitGaming**

whY DOES @VIRGILANT OWN SO MUCH STUFF I'M YELLING

**hiss hiss bitch ✓ @DeceitGaming**

@DeceitGaming I THOUGT HE'D LEFT HALF OF IT AT MY HOUSE BUT I'M STARTING TO THINK I GOT OFF LUCKY

**hiss hiss bitch ✓ @DeceitGaming**

@DeceitGaming THIS IS MADNESS

**Lochness Monster enthusiast ✓ @Virgilant**

@DeceitGaming sure jan

**Gay Disney Prince** ✓ **@OfficialRomanPrince**

@DeceitGaming slightly dramatic don't you think?

**Gay Disney Prince** ✓ **@OfficialRomanPrince**

I should be an interior designer this place went OFF

**Lochness Monster enthusiast ✓ @Virgilant**

I really hope we're haunted

“Where are our forks?” Roman asked, gesturing wildy around the chaos of the kitchen. Everything was only half unpacked, and things that definitely did not belong in this room were strewn about in a sporadic fashion. But it was definitely beginning to look a little like a home already.

“I don't know, let me check my x ray vision.” Virgil snarked, before beginning to shuffle through boxes searching for the forks.

“Don't bother.” Roman announced from behind him, pulling Virgil into an embrace and slotting his chin onto the smaller man's shoulder. “We'll find them as we unpack, we don't need them urgently.”

“Pizza?” Virgil asked, spying the mess of the kitchen counters.

“You read my mind.” Roman chuckled, pressing a kiss into the crook of Virgil's neck.

Google

good pizza places local

how to open scissors when you have no scissors

how to open scissors with a knife when you needed the scissors to open the knives

make up organising life hacks

why is my boyfriend so cute?

best way to hang up fairy lights

Google Search I'm Feeling Lucky

MCScared:

oh to be two youtubers moving into a cool new house together and to be an incredibly cute gay couple

#the yearning is strong with this one #wish i could be tender with my mothman loving boyfriend

6378 notes

Lycra-Hearts:

what if we kissed in the new apartment we got and we were youtubers and gay

#(((i dont know how to format emojis in ao3 _don't @ me you get the joke_ )))

13853 notes

**APARTMENT TOUR TIME | VLOG #219**

12,140,125 views

**Roman Prince** Subscribe 15M

Published on December 2 2020

**Making sure my house is properly haunted**

12,134,213 views

**Virgilant** Subscribe 17M

Published on August 27 2019

feauturing my boyfriend become progressively worried that we are in fact haunted.

merch and stuff: bit.ly/32ZrJsi

**DukeOfGotham**

nICE PAD but I am in fact worried about your boyfriends health he looks like his heart is gonna give out

**NASAenthusiast**

so many disney decorations,,, so many

**ResidentInsomniac ✓**

hOUSE PARTY TIME?

**Virgilant ✓**

No.

**ResidentInsomniac ✓**

BUZZKILL

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

everyone say 'congrats roman and virgil' and then move on with ur lives like normal people

**Farha uwu @RomanPrincess**

if I see eVEN ONE PERSON TRYING TO SUS OUT WHERE THEY LIVE I WILL RIOT

**Lopunny does NOT fuck @Bunnymyrtar**

@RomanPrincess congrats to Logan and Patton too, who have also apparently moved in together judging my Logan's most recent vlog!!!!!

“So.” Roman said, still looking radiant even in ratty pajamas and tooth past around his mouth. “First night in the new place.”

“Yeah.” Virgil grinned, slighly out of breath in his happiness. “You want the left side of the bed or the right?”

“The left.” Roman moved around to try and get there, but Virgil jumped up to get his arms around Roman's waist.

“I wanted the left.” Virgil pouted, a mischievous glint taking up root in his eyes.

Roman cocked his head to the side, considering his options, before slinging his arms around Virgil's neck.

“You'll have to take it from me.” He purred. Virgil smirked, leaning up to catch him in a chaste kiss before leaping away to try and lie on the left side. “Oh no you don't!”

They wrestled on the bed a little, trying to tip the other off or role them away from the left. Roman caught Virgil's arms and pressed them above his head, leaning his weight on him so that he couldn't struggle out. Virgil, red faced and giggling, made a half hearted effort to get out of the hold but couldn't manage it. He threw back his head laughing, and Roman basked in the glow. He couldn't put into words how much he loved the man beneath him; these little moments of fun, how he was struck by how gorgeous he was, the way they complimented eachother drove him near insane in the best way.

He leant down and caught Virgil in a kiss, initially wild with the arenaline of the play fight, but it boiled down into something softer, sweeter. They lay like that for a little while, caught up in the love and the kisses.

“You can have the left side.” Roman whispered to him, biting the shell of his ear.

“I never wanted it.” Virgil admitted sheepishly, and he looks so cute beneath him that Roman peppers his face with quick kisses.

_Calling... Padre <3<3<3 _

_Call ended/ Duration: 82:54_

_Incoming Call... NeCkTiE_

_Call ended/ Duration: 52:05_

“You know, theres one more thing we could do to make this house a home.” Virgil smiled into Roman's chest.

Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Oh do tell?”

_**Virgilant** _ _  
_ _Florida_

x

[an inquisitive looking little black kitten staring at the camera from Virgil and Roman's arms]

**Virgilant** Newest member of the family! Everyone, meet Fresno.  
 _24,_ _492 likes_

**MEET OUR BABY KITTEN FRESNO | VLOG #223**

10,564,965 views

**Roman Prince** Subscribe 15M

_Published on December 18 2020_

_**Loga(y)n Farrow ✓ @Loganrithm** _

_freso, really? after the freso night crawlers?_

**Lochness Monster enthusiast ✓ @Virgilant**

_@Loganrithm it's not like it's worse than any of Remy's dog's names_

**Local Emile Stan** ✓ **@ResidentInsomniac**

_@Loganrithm @Virgilant @ me next time (also WHEN DO I GET TO MEET HER?)_

_**Lochness Monster enthusiast ✓ @Virgilant** _

_@ResidentInsomniac depends when do I get to meet emile and tell him all our embarassing childhood stories?_

**Local Emile Stan** ✓ **@ResidentInsomniac**

_@Virgilant if I have it my way? never_

_Sunlight filtered in through the window, slowly bringing Virgil out of the coils of sleep._

_Roman's face lay across from him, ethereal in the halo of dust made visible by the peach streams of morning light. He was as beautiful as he was drooling, and he was very much drooling a veritable river onto the pillow._

_Virgil would get to see that face across from him every morning when he woke up._

_And he couldn't wait._

_emo nightmare <3<3<3:_

I can't wait to be domestic with you

_princey <3<3<3:_

god me neither

hey virgil

hey

we _live together_

_emo nightmare <3<3<3:_

i know

i love you

_princey <3<3<3:_

_god I love u too_

_but uh_

_did you ever find the forks?_

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday one more time elise, i love you and also THIS TIME i'm never writing anything for this au ever again  
> see u later suckers
> 
> as always, you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!


End file.
